happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Appy Appendix
An appendix to expand the details on some parts of Happy Appy. The format goes like this; #"Sentence or fragment from original story" - (Additional details) Happy Appy #"Like most people who research missing episodes, I'm hell-bent on finding London After Midnight, the 108 missing Doctor Who episodes and Him, the 1974 film where a man has a sexual obsession with Jesus." - (The last part about Him is a lie. Gerasim's religion is Russian Orthodox, which, over time, has made him not very tolerable about things that disgrace Jesus.) #"He would go around in a van helping children when they got hurt." - (The van is a white 1996 Ford Windstar.) #"talks down a bully into not hurting a child" - (The bully was voiced by Tony Jay. In fact, he voiced most of the bullies in the show, except for one in The Happy Appy Movie.) #"From what I heard, I could only make out "Hello... Happy... I... how... me... please?"" - (The full dialogue for this scene is "Hello, my name is Happy Appy. I need to know how to play dodgeball! Could you help me please?") #"It showed a weird guy on fire falling out of one of the towers, screaming." - (For this scene, Freddrick actually forced a man to badly injure his face so that he would look weird.) #"a few examples were the Libyan riots, the death of Michael Jackson, and the SS Columbia disaster." - (Freddrick went back and edited this episode in early 2011 to add the three things in.) #"Was that my friend, Kevin Seward Christianson?" - (His last name was originally Costo.) #"Undoubtely, something was buried, so I dug the ground and I found a crate filled with these badges!" - (The area where Happy found the badges is close to the Golden Apple labyrinth.) #"He looks like he's slightly taller than me (for reference, I’m around 1.87 meters)" - (Freddrick isn't slightly taller than Gerasim or 6'9. He's actually 5'11.) #"Instead of the theme song playing over the credits, dark carnival music played" - (The music was actually inspired from this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ebqtTvGEog. Also, there's a screamer at the end.) #"But now there’s a big question I will answer. What will I do with Gerasim’s body? Will I" - (It would have been "Will I burn it like a bonfire? Or will I get my friends and eat it up? Or, best of all, will I shove his body parts in mailboxes to cause panic? Guess what, though? I don't know what to do with his body, so you'll have to decide!") FHS Forenzik Forenzik Journals Dumb Angel #"The episode's name was "Happy the Pirate", and began with the intro from Season 1." - (The intro was used because of the fact Freddrick's Followers taped over the original recording of the new intro, and therefore couldn't put it back in, so they just used the old intro.) #"One of the students says "What happened to Aaron, Mr. Happy?"" - (The original recording had the small child say "Where in the world is Danny, Mr. Appy?" Freddrick made the child redo his lines because he didn't want people to think that it was the Danny from Season 2.) #"He was wearing a ski-mask like the one during Season 2, and he appeared to be talking on an old cell phone." - (Freddrick's original clothes were lost a month earlier while he was testing the machines, to see which ones worked. His legs, and arms were badly damaged. The cell phone was a Samsung SGH-T100.) #"The credits had no music, just heavy breathing by someone in a mask." - (It was not anyone breathing in a mask, it was actually a slowed down recording of Freddrick rubbing a knife against concrete.) #"It's as if this was a rough draft of the song, which if so, I wonder how it was obtained. Knowing how obsessed Freddrick is, I wouldn't be surprised that he stole it from a vault, or even from the original person who made it!" - (He actually obtained it by finding it in the basement of the farmhouse. There was also a VHS recording along with the record, which was the same, except Kristoffer Holzer is shown recording it, and the sirens are much clearer. Insane Man Fun Riot Category:Happy Appy (TV show) Category:Fright House Screamers Category:Forenzik/Frederick related Category:Happy Appy 2